Springday
by viababy3
Summary: kehidupan masalalu yang membuat Jungkook enggan untuk berbicara Bad summary VKOOK/TAEKOOK
1. chapter 1

**-vkook-**

 **toptaebotkook**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Hallu guys ku newbie disini, cuma fanfic ini udah pernah kupublis di wp dengan akun @baby_vjk. Tapi akun itu udah di hack orang T_T**

 **Happy reading~**

 **prolog**

kaki mungil tanpa alas itu melangkah melewati setiap setapak hutan, kabut hitam yang memenuhi indera penglihatanya seakan ia hiraukan melangkah tanpa tujuan menerobos kabut hitam yang menghalangi jalanya.

"hiks Eomma, Hyung"

\- spring day-

"makan siangnya tuan"

Taehyung tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, mengamati setiap gerak gerik pemuda cantik itu yang selalu saja sama, mengangguk dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke jendela luar.

Ia tidak tau apa yang membuat pemuda cantik itu seperti itu, selalu diam tanpa memiliki semangat hidup sedikitpun. kedua binar matanya selalu menunjukam kehampaan dan kepedihan, apa dia patah hati? pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. tapi ia selalu tidak mempunyai jawabanya, ia hanya bisa menebak nebak tanpa tau permasalahan apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda cantik itu.

"kerjamu melayani bukan hanya melihatinya seperti ini"

-spring day-

Taehyung tidak pernah putus asa mengajak berbicara atau melempar lelucon dengan pemuda cantik itu walaupun hanya keheningan yang ia dapat. sekali ia pernah berharap bisa mendengar suara lembut dari belah bibir yang selalu terkatup rapat itu, tapi lagi lagi ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keinginanya itu.

"kau tau kookie, kau itu sangat cantik-mempunyai mata bulat yang lucu hidung mancung- dan juga-"

"bibir tipis yang cantik" Taehyung tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap surai legam pemuda cantik itu

"jaljayo babykook"

-spring day-

Dulu ketika ia masih kecil ia sering mendengar cerita tentang Cinderella, gadis baik nan lugu yang tinggal dengan ibu tirinya yang jahat bersama kedua kaka tirinya, dulu ia selalu beransumsi jika ibu tiri adalah sosok yang paling jahat, tapi faktanya ibu tiri yang ia punya ibu tiri yang sangat baik berhati malaikat yang mau mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untuknya tapi sebaliknya jika ibu tirinya orang paling baik ia adalah cinderella yang jahat.

"lupakan kesalahan di masa lalumu Jungkook, ibumu sudah memaafkanmu"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Hyung?"

-spring day-

Taehyung tersenyum manis, ia melambaikan tanganya kearah pemuda cantik yang duduk diayunan seorang diri. Di tangan kirinya terdapat segelas susu yang masih hangat.

"untukmu kookie"

pemuda cantik itu mendongak, ia menatap pemuda yang tersenyum kotak dengan tangan yang mengulur memberikan segelas susu untuknya.

"berhenti bersikap baik kepadaku Kim-shi kau bukan siapa siapaku disini!"

Tbc/end

ditunggu riviewnya :) 


	2. chapter 2

**-vkook-**

 **toptaebotkook**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Happy reading~**

(chapter one)

Aroma bumbu masakan terasa menggiurkan, seorang pemuda terlihat sibuk berkutat didapur. tanganya yang terampil secara bergantian memasukan sosis dan potongan daging ayam, ia sedang sibuk membuat nasi goreng untuk makan malamnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyuruh maidnya untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya,hanya saja ia merasa kasihan karena hari sudah larut sudah waktunya mereka istirahat. Lagipula ia juga jago memasak,meskipun tidak seenak masakan Hyungnya.

"orang idiot mana yang memasak tengah malam seperti ini"

Taehyung hampir saja menumpahkan minyak goreng, karena terkejut dengan ucapan seseorang. ia menarik nafasnya kemudian mendesis " makhluk kerdil sepertimu itu jangan mengganguku"

orang itu meledakan tawanya, ia menyalakan lampu dapur kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Yah, tapi kau mencintaikukan?"

"enyah saja kau!" gumam Taehyung, lagi lagi orang itu meledakan tawanya menggoda dongsaengnya itu sangat menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyisakan untuku, tubuh kurusmu itu perlu banyak makan"

"cih kau kegeeran sekali Jim, aku tidak berniat menyisakan untukmu asal kau tau!"

Taehyung dan Jimin saudara kembar, Jimin lahir lebih cepat sekitar 2 jam tapi mereka mempunyai wajah dan postur tubuh yang sangat berbeda. jika Jimin lebih pendek sedangkan Taehyung tinggi, Jimin mempunyai badan sedikit berisi sedangkan Taehyung kurus, Jimin mempunyai kekasih sedangkan Taehyung tidak, Jimin menyukai pekerjaan tentang mesin sedangkan Taehyung oh dia lebih suka tidak bekerja. Jimin sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, ia menjadi direktur disebuah perusahaan mobil sedangkan Taehyung pemuda itu masih saja pengangguran. Tn.kim selalu memaksa Taehyung, untuk mengantikan posisinya menjadi direktur diperusahaanya tapi Taehyung selalu mengatakan 'Appakan masih muda, Taehyung akan menggantikan appa jika appa sudah mau mati'. Dan setelah itu Taehyung akan mendapat jitakan kasih sayang dari Tn.kim

"Oh ya Tae, apa kau besok datang ke rumah paman Namjoon ?"

"untuk apa kesana?"

"besok ulangtahun putra paman namjoon! kau tidak ingat" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengingat ngingat apakah pamanya itu sudah menikah jika iya 'kapan?'

 _ctak!_

"Cih Dasar idiot, jangan bilang kau lupa!" Jimin mengetuk dahi Taehyung menggunakan Sendok, siapa tahu jika sudah seperti itu Taehyung ingat kembali

"hehehe, aku benar benar lupa Jim— tapi ngomong ngomong kapan paman namjoon menikah?" Jimin memicingkan matanya

"sepertinya benturan dikepalamu benar benar parah, paman namjoon menikah sudah sangat lama mungkin saat kita berumur 2 tahun" Jimin mengusap dagunya, menimang nimang apakah perkataanya itu benar.

"eumm paman Namjoon—" bisik Taehyung pelan, ia mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tapi didetik berikut suara gebrakan meja membuat Jimin hampir saja melemparkan garpunya kearah mata Taehyung.

"Apa paman namjoon itu pemilik Bunny kecil? Kookie?" pekik Taehyung

"O'oo wae?"

"kalau begitu aku harus mandi susu agar bunny kecil terpesona denganku ahhh seberapa besar sekarang bokongnya eumm" gumam Taehyung, ia menopang dagunya membayangkan wajah imut putra paman namjoon itu.

-Spring Day-

Taehyung benar benar tidak sabar untuk datang kerumah Paman Namjoon, bahkan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan baju apa yang cocok untuk ia pakai. Semua jas dan kemejanya ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari, menatapnya bergantian ia meraih kemeja bewarna biru muda dan jas bewarna putih kemudian mencobanya. Sedikit bergaya didepan cermin, ia merasa seperti pangeran dinegeri dongeng sebelum suara cempreng Jimin mengintrupsi pakaianya.

"kau terlihat seperti duda yang gagal menikah Tae, jas bewarna putih dan kemeja bewarna biru ewhh"

"aku tidak butuh saranmu!" desis Taehyung, ia melepas jasnya serampangan membuangnya kelantai begitu saja. Ia meraih kemeja hijau kemudian meraih jas bewarna merah

"kau terlihat seperti kue lapis"

Taehyung mendengus,lagi lagi ia membuang bajunya serampangan menggantimya dengan yang lain, Dan Jimin pemuda itu terus mengomentari Taehyung yang sibuk memilih bajunya padahal acara dirumah Namjoon masih nanti malam dan Taehyung sudah bingung sejak pagi.

-Spring Day-

Seorang laki laki paruh baya terlihat menatap serius tuannya, berungkali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Laki laki itu menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskanya perlahan, ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya sebelum berucap.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Jeon, tapi saya tidak bisa lagi menjaga putra anda—" ada jeda di perkataan laki laki paruh baya itu

"Saya sudah berulang kali mencoba membujuk putra anda agar mau berbicara, atau melakukan terapi tapi hasilnya nihil putra anda benar benar susah untuk disembuhkan, bahkan psikolog seperti saya tidak tau lagi ingin melakukan apa"

"Putra anda tidak bisa melupakan, masalah dimasa lalunya"

Hah~

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, ia memijit pelan keningnya sudah lebih dari 5 kali ia mengganti psikolog agar putranya itu mau berbicara. Selain tidak mau berbicara putranya itu memiliki sebuah phobia terhadap hujan dan petir atau orang seringkali menyebutnya 'Brontophobia'.

"Apa anda benar benar tidak bisa lagi dr.choi? setidaknya buat Jungkook berkata 'Ayah', saya mohon" Dr.choi menghela nafasnya, kemudian menggeleng

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak bisa"

-Spring Day-

Semua undangan mulai berdatangan, mansion bewarna putih itu mulai dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung ia melangkah pasti memasuki mansion bergaya Eropa itu, ia memutuskan untuk memakai turtleneck bewarna abu abu, celana hitam dan coat putih. Sedangkan Jimin, oh dia sudah bersama sang kekasih dan Taehyung baru tahu jika kekasih Jimin adalah putra Namjoon 'Yoongi' pemuda cantik yang sedang menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahunya yang ke 25 tahun.

"Taehyung disini"

Jimin melambaikan tanganya ketika melihat Taehyung yang hanya berdiam diri disamping pintu, pemuda jakung itu melangkah kearahnya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Ahh kau kim Taehyung?" tanya pemuda mungil yang berada disamping Jimin

"Hyung mengingatku?"

"sedikit, mungkin jika Jimin tidak berbicara tentangmu aku tidak ingat denganmu— seingatku dulu kau dekil dan jelek tapi sekarang kau terlihat tampan" Pemuda itu tersenyum, sedangkan Jimin ia sudah tertawa melihat ekspresi Taehyung

"apa yang dikatakan Yoongi Hyung benar, kau dulu dekil dan jelek"

"diam kau kerdil" gumam Taehyung, ia mengedarkan pandanganya mencari cari seseorang

"eum Hyung, ngomong ngomong dimana Bunny kecil?" tanya Taehyung, senyuman dibelah bibir Yoongi mulai luntur digantikan tatapan yang begitu datar.

"Diatas, dia tidak pernah mau bergabung dipesta seperti ini"

-Spring Day-

Setelah perkataan Yoongi tadi, Taehyung segera berlari menaiki anak tangga kepalanya menoleh kekiri kekanan, mencari cari sosok mungil yang ia rindukan, ahh ia jadi teringat ketika ia dulu sering bermain sepeda bersama.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, ia berjalan di koridor yang lumayan sepi. Yoongi bilang jika kamar Jungkook berada di ujung dan disinilah ia berdiri didepan pintu bercat warna putih.

 _ceklek_

Taehyung memutar kenop pintu itu, ia membuka pintu lebih lebar terlihat silulet seorang pemuda yang duduk dikursi goyang sambil menatap keluar jendela. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati pemuda itu yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatanganya

 _Puk_

Taehyung menyentuh bahu pemuda itu, ia bisa merasakan getaran terkejut dari bahu pemuda itu yang terangkat.

"Hai bunny kecil"

 _Tbc_

Terimakasih buat **auliaMRQ,krisho12, jjk.kth30** sudah baca cerita ku :))


End file.
